Living Embodiment
The power to become a source of life by a race or by yourself and become the living embodiment of a certain idea. A lower form of Power Manifestation. Also Called *Emotion Made Whole *The Heart of Life *Living Incarnation *Physical Emotion/Empathic Replication/Physical Manifestation Capabilities The user is able to make the world flow with life. The power is either obtained or is already existing in one person and as such they are one with it. If the user is killed, life will take effect and will die slowly. 2. The user is the physical example of an emotion, person (or their essence and resemble somewhat or the same as the original) idea or concept and have limited control over it. Applications *Healing/Life-Force Generation on a grand scale. *Dimensional Link to the planet they are the source of. *Aura Manipulation and Mana Manipulation. *Offspring Detection over new life. *Planetary Empowerment - Gain strength from the planet and vice-versa. *Nature Manipulation/Nature Unity *Limited control over the concept they represent. **May gain Nigh Omnipotence at a high level. **Power Replication from the original persona. *Virtue Inducement/Vice Inducement and empowerments over the sin/virtue they embody. *Emotion Manipulation and inducements and empowerments over the emotion they embody. *Power Manifestation at master level. Variations *Compassion Embodiment *Fear Embodiment *Greed Embodiment *Light Power Embodiment *Love Embodiment *Lust Embodiment *Madness Embodiment *Willpower Embodiment *Wrath Embodiment Associations *Embodiment *Emotion Manipulation *Power Manifestation *Power Source Creating *Morality Manipulation *Reincarnation *Unity Limitations *If they user dies the planet or race they're the source of will die unless another is found. *User may need to keep absolute concentration to life running smoothly. *Unlike Power Manifestation user at a low level has no universal power and can not gain Omnipotence. *Users may embody one concept. *User can be defeated by opposing forces or concepts. (Unlike Power Manifestation which is usually at a disadvantage). *Seeing as the user has limited control the user's powers are weaker and may dwindle in dangerous situations. Known Embodiments * Luna (Casshern Sins) * Mr. Nasty (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Panty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) * Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) * Mad Jack (Samurai Jack) * AkaRed (Super Sentai Series) * Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) * Vanitas Remnant (Kingdom Hearts) * Lingering Will (Kingdom Hearts) * The Unversed (Kingdom Hearts) * Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) * Nobodies (Kingdom Hearts) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Captain America (Marvel Comics) * Raven (DC Comics) * Emoticlones (DC Comics) * Agent Orange (DC Comics) * Data-Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Data-Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Data-Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) * Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts) * Keyblade of People's Heart (Kingdom Hearts) * Good Jack (Xiaolin Showdown) * The Mane Six (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic) * Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) * Zanpakutou Spirits (Bleach) * Homunculi (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Yuck (Ying Yang Yo!) * Armor of the Master (Kingdom Hearts) * The Heart of Atlantis (Atlantis:The Lost Empire) * Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh (Atlantis:The Lost Empire) while merged with the heart Gallery Mr. Nasty.jpg|Mr. Nasty (Courage the Cowardly Dog) is the living embodiment of Eustace Bagge's "true essence"; in other words, all of his negative emotions and nastiness. Anti_Form_Sora.jpg|Anti-Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is the physical embodiment of the still lingering darkness in Sora's heart. Bou-al-akared.jpg|AkaRed (Super Sentai series) is a Living Embodiment of all Red Sentai Warriors. Mad_Jack.png|Mad Jack (Samurai Jack) is the physical embodiment of Samurai Jack's anger. Vanitas.png|Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) is the pure embodiment of the darkness inside Ventus... Vanitas_and_Unversed.png|...while the Unversed (Kingdom Hearts) are the embodiment of Vanitas's negative emotions. Raven-teen-titans-481368 600 440.jpg|Raven (DC Comics) is living embodiment of Pride. Panty.jpg|Panty (Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt) is often described as the living embodiment of Lust. Agent_Orange.jpg|Agent Orange (DC Comics) is the embodiement of Greed. I3eir.jpeg|Link (Legend of Zelda) is well known to be the embodiment of Courage. 3uu2.jpeg|Captain America (Marvel Comics) is the embodiment of Patriotism. Panty_and_Stocking.png|Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) could be considered the living embodiments of Anarchy and Disorder... Scanty_and_Kneesocks.jpg|...while Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) could be considered the embodiments of Order and Rules. RavenEmoticlones.jpg|The Emoticlones (DC Comics) are the embodiements of Raven's Emotions. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Article stubs Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Embodiments